Fate
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: Just a bit of something for AkuRoku day, telling of how their relationship was formed. AU. T for language.


Written for AkuRoku day. :D I maintained the smut monster for once, but it does seem that I replaced it with a dirty mouth. I need Orbit gum. Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Warning: Lots of cussing. And implied sexing. But for once, I wrote a T rated story!

* * *

These days, all relationships are about sex. People often confuse love with lust, when the two are completely different. Love is when you buy someone's flowers just because. When you sneak kisses in. When you can't go through your day without at least talking to them. Lust is completely different. Lust is just satisfying your libido. That's it. Fuck and go, hump and dump.

Axel used to be like that, until Roxas moved to Never Was. He was the school's sex source. You need a quickie, he'll say meet him in the janitor's closet in ten. But then Roxas moved in, and that changed everything. For some reason, Axel found himself deliberately attracted to the blond. Not in the, "Hey, let's fuck," way, but the, "My heart is fluttery and my stomach has butterflies when I'm around, I swear I'm going to piss my pants when you walk in the room," way. Unfortunately, Roxas heard of Axel's ways and told the redhead to stay clear of him, that he would not be as foolish enough to let someone like _him_ in his pants.

Fate is certainly cruel.

That really hurt Axel. And for a while, he stopped sleeping around. Until his friend Demyx introduced him into sympathy sex. He also said he could just imagine he was fucking Roxas. So, he did it. For a while. But then it got a lot harder to imagine someone like Marluxia as a small, blond, sex-on-legs kid. Seriously. So Axel stopped. Again. This time, Demyx didn't come to console him; he settled on an actual relationship with long time buddy, Zexion. Then he heard about why Roxas was so touchy about the sexual subject. He still held his v-card. You know, he was still a virgin. Damn, in high school, sexy as he was, and still hadn't gotten laid….

So Axel decided to show Roxas he wasn't just a man-whore. He left him notes in his locker, flowers on his desk, snuck chocolate into his books, even bought the kid lunch one day. So Roxas finally decided to give him the time of day and said, "If you wanted to ask me on a date, you could've just asked instead of doing all this."

"Oh, but Roxy, if I hadn't done all this, you would have said no."

"…Just for calling me Roxy, I'm taking that back. No, Axel, I won't go on a date with you."

A fucking nickname. That's all that screwed up his chance to get Roxas to see him for more than just a teenager with too big of a libido. A fucking nickname. Why hadn't he just said his actual name instead of calling him the one thing he hates the most.

Fate is a cruel, cruel thing.

So, to make it up for him, Axel now called Roxas by just that, "Roxas." He addressed him solely as Roxas. Not Roxy or Rox, or even the occasional Rox-ass. Just Roxas. And this seemed to annoy Roxas. "It's not like I didn't mind the nicknames. I just don't want to be addressed to as a chick."

"So will you go on one date with me, _Rox-ass?"_

"…_Fine."_

"Ugh, goddamnit, Roxas, why the hell do you keep turning me down-- Wait, did you just say yes?"

"Do your happy dance when I'm more than fifteen meters away. Pick me up at 6 and take me to dinner and the arcade… Got it memorized?" Oh, and now the boy was quoting him! Ooh, he was certainly something special.

"Yeah. I got it committed to memory," was Axel's reply, a satisfied grin smacked on his face.

The date went perfectly fine. Axel spent nearly thirty bucks in quarters just for the kid and him to beat Tekken for the eighth time that night. By the time they almost finished their ninth round, the manager told them they had to leave or they'd have to spend the night with the games. It was already eleven, closing time, and this caused Roxas to freak because his dad said to call him at nine just so he knew he wasn't getting raped or something. Taking out his cell phone, Roxas made the call, only to pull the phone away from his ear. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ROXAS I'VE CALLED YOU THIRTY TIMES ALREADY!!" screamed the voice of Roxas's dad.

"I forgot to call, we were playing Tekken. Sorry, dad."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, I was worried sick. Now get your ass home before your mother gets back from working late."

"Yes, sir. Love you, bye." he said, hanging up.

"So, to your house?" Axel questioned.

"Yeah, before my mother maims me."

The next Monday, Roxas walked into school with Axel's arm around his waist, and they chatted away, not even noticing that everyone practically died at the sight of the two. Upon reaching Roxas's locker, which was on the other side of the school from Axel's, the redhead helped the blond with getting his needed books before saying a goodbye and almost walking away. If not for the pale hand that wrapped around his tan wrist that held him back. He turned around slowly, giving Roxas a questionable look, and Roxas stood on his toes to give Axel a peck on the cheek. Axel was left dumbfounded as Roxas smiled and walked off to his first class, giving him a wave. The pyro slowly waved back, one of his hands holding the cheek Roxas kissed. That boy was addicting…

So Roxas let Axel take him out on another date. And another. And another. Before you knew it, they were on their fourth date. And Axel decided that after four dates, it wouldn't hurt to ask him to be his boyfriend.

And, much to Axel's surprise, he accepted the offer.

Now there they were, fresh out of high school, having a relationship for three years, and now they share an apartment together whilst going to separate colleges. Of course, Roxas graduated with his virginity intact because Axel wanted to respect Roxas the way he should be. So, on their three year anniversary, Axel planned a romantic evening for the two of them, and Axel planned on laying Roxas that night. Because he was going through sexual rejection.

The evening started out just as planned, Roxas walked right in the front door of their apartment, and Axel smothered him in kisses, commencing a make-out session. Leaving Roxas flushed afterwards, Axel led his boyfriend to the dining table, where the lights were dimmed and candles were lit everywhere. They had dinner and then joined each other on the couch and just talked. That's when Roxas brought up the subject of sex.

"So, it's been a few years since you got any, right Axel?" Roxas asked so calmly.

"Whoa, where's this coming from?"

"Well, I'm amazed you haven't just pushed me on the bed and had your way with me."

"Who's to say I won't try it tonight?"

"You don't have to try…" With that, Roxas placed himself in Axel's lap, straddling him, and kissed him forcefully. Axel was surprised at this, but responded nonetheless by placing his hands on Roxas's waist while kissing him back. Just when he was starting to get hard, Roxas pulled away, winking, and said, "Happy anniversary Axel. You aren't sexing me up just yet."

Fate. It's a cruel, cruel thing.


End file.
